


Home

by Adariall



Series: Like the Kings and Queens of Old [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fíli and Kíli are the children of Thorin and Dís, Homecoming, Incest, Sappy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield- King, husband, father, and occasional sentimental fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The light was waning as Thorin finally reached the borders of his people's settlement in Erud Luin. He'd been on his pony for almost a month and he never realized quite how much of a relief it was to see your home until that point. His latest journey had taken him to see his cousin Dain in the Iron Hills and he'd been gone for months, leaving his one and their children far behind in hopes that he'd be able to do something to better secure their standing in the world. He had almost reached the house when he saw his sister standing outside their home, a basket on her arm as she worked in her garden. He urged his pony to a stop and watched as she worked from a distance. She was beautiful, lit up in the pale orange glow of the setting sun. Her beard was carefully groomed, trimmed close to her face in a style similar to his own, although it was more feminine, delicately maintained and it suited her. He laughed shortly and shook his head as he realized how pathetic he sounded. He truly had been away for far too long. With a click of his tongue he had his pony moving once more and it wasn't long before he came to the outer edge of their yard. 

"Thorin?" Dis' voice was soft and her eyes were wide with disbelief as she looked up from her garden. She'd always noticed things more quickly than most so it came as no surprise that she picked him out right away.

"The very same." He slid off his pony and tied her reins to the fence post at the front of the path, resisting the urge to run toward his sister. He was a king, and kings did not run into their mate's arms like some lovestruck maiden.

"You weren't supposed to be home until next month!" She dropped her basket next to the house as she all but flew toward him.

Thorin huffed softly as she slammed into his chest, her arms wrapping around him tightly. He ignored the impropriety of the situation and ducked his head, pressing his nose into her hair and pulling her as close as he dared. "I know I wasn't, but I finished with Dain far quicker than I'd anticipated so I packed up my pony and made my way back."

"No matter, I am just happy you're home." Her voice was muffled by his clothing.

He pulled back slightly and looked her over, taking in every last detail from the careful braids in her hair to the well loved dress she wore. He raised his hand and stroked the side of his sister's face gently as he watched her with a tired, satisfied smile. "Somehow every time I return you look more and more beautiful."

"You flatter me." Dis flushed as she turned her face into Thorin's hand. 

Thorin wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer. "I only say what is true." 

She looked up at him and raised her hands to rest against his chest. "I wish you didn't have to go away so often. I miss you far more than you can imagine when you're gone."

"I don't have to imagine." He admitted softly, stroking his thumb across her cheek. "I feel the same when I'm away from you."

Dis' face softened and she leaned up on her toes and pressed their mouths together lightly. It wasn't a long kiss, but for the time being it would have to do. She was the mother of two boys and until they were in bed, it was all they truly had time for. "Come, your children have been asking for you."

Thorin's face lit up and he squeezed her tightly. "Our boys."

"Yes, our very active, and very, very troublesome boys." She responded fondly. "They're into everything these days and they never seem to tire."

"Well," Thorin began with a sly grin. "Maybe I can see if I can tire them out this evening. They may have youth on their side, but I have experience."

Dis raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"The earlier they go to bed, the earlier I have you all to myself."

She laughed and kissed him again. "You have not changed, Thorin, and I am grateful for that."

"Good." He brushed her hair out of her face before tugging at her beard gently. "Now come, show me to these two scrappers that you say are my sons."

"Oh they are yours through and through." She bumped their heads together lightly and pulled away. "Just as excitable and rambunctious as you and I were at their age."

With a grin, he took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "Then I am in for a very interesting time."

"Yes, yes you are." She flashed him a smug grin before she tugged him forward. 

Dis gripped his hand in her own and led him toward the house, toward their boys. He wasn't of certain how long he would be able to be there with them, but the one thing that he was certain of was that they would all make the best of the time that they had.


End file.
